imperium_molinensisfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Aresius King/III - El arte del calentamiento
Este es el tercero de una serie de artículos sobre cómo entrenarse para practicar el jugger como el deporte intenso y físicamente exigente que es sin sufrir lesiones evitables. Han sido elaborados por el jugador alemán Felix "Gnom" y traducidos por la Comisión de Comunicación y Transparencia de la FEJ para beneficio de la comunidad. Cómo realizar un calentamiento adecuado es un tema muy controvertido en los grandes deportes. Como ni siquiera los científicos deportivos están de acuerdo en ello, la verdad es difícil de encontrar y requiere buscar respuestas propias. No obstante, hay una buena cantidad de pautas sobre lo que se debe y no se debe hacer con las que podemos empezar a diseñar nuestro propio calentamiento de jugger. Puesto que la investigación sobre este asunto ha sido bastante ambigua (lo que dice un manual de ejercicios gimnásticos choca con las lecciones universitarias de CAFD, las cuales a su vez llevan la contraria a entrenadores experimentados de balonmano), hablaremos sobre ejercicios y teorías de calentamiento que han resultado beneficiosas para entrenamientos de jugger y preparaciones de campeonatos. Asimismo, hay que alcanzar compromisos y términos medios al implantar o cambiar los calentamientos en un entrenamiento de equipo, aceptando realizar ejercicios menos efectivos para facilitar la transición a los jugadores menos acostumbrados o más reticentes. En este artículo, nos basaremos principalmente en las Rutinas de Calentamiento Dinámico Deportivo de elitetrack.com, que consideramos un buen resumen del tema y no carecen de profundidad ni de fuentes científicas, y además coinciden con las necesidades detectadas en el jugger. Por tanto, recomendamos encarecidamente leerlas. ;Propósito del calentamiento Sorpresa: se trata de calentar tu cuerpo. Una temperatura corporal superior a la media tiene varios efectos beneficiosos sobre el rendimiento y el metabolismo, especialmente en términos de suministro de sangre, eliminación de residuos y funcionamiento del sistema nervioso central (lo que facilita reaccionar y coordinar los movimientos). Esto tiene también varios beneficios para nuestro juego: no sólo somos jugadores más eficientes desde el primer minuto en el campo, sino que también corremos menos riesgo de hacer movimientos peligrosos. Asimismo, un sistema nervioso estimulado nos da la ventaja de reaccionar más rápido y ejecutar mejor todos los movimientos complejos. Aunque esto puede no ser necesario en todos los ejercicios físicos conocidos (un gimnasta o corredor de maratón tendrá que cubrir otros requisitos con su calentamiento), el jugger es un deporte de campo muy intenso y el calentamiento debe ser practicado en consecuencia. ;La dura realidad Most people I met however, think of warmup as a stroll (aka jogging) around the field followed by (static) stretching. While this is better than nothing, it’s not enough to get the neat benefits stated above. Sadly, in reality it’s not so easily done. Especially when your team has already different rituals and structures – or worse: other opinions. Introducing warmup to a Jugger team will most likely be joint with some resistance from player side and obstacles you have to overcome or compromise at some point. To convince your team to exercise a proper warmup (and everything that comes after), rely on your social skills as a coach. Try to organize and present solutions together with your team and not against it. The players will feel included and will more likely support your training style. You can’t coach against your team. This topic will have a full article later on. Here are a few reoccurring challenges and possible solutions you may encounter when introducing or improving warmup to your training: *Players are not in time. This is a warmup killer. When everybody comes to the training sessions at their own time, introducing a combined warmup is difficult. People will want to say their hello’s and exchange the latest gossip when meeting or just being late. Possible approaches are: **Changing times: Players are to come at e.g. 18:45 for changing, training starts at 19:00 sharp. Everybody who’s late will have to do their own warmup. When everybody’s already in session when the latecomers arrive, it does wonders to player punctuality. Some players however will be late intentionally to cut warmup. **Pre-Warmup: If you have the time: Do some (not too intense) exercises or training related games until the bulk of players have arrived for a combined warm up. **Late-Penalty: Old School: Penalize players who are late without a heads up in advance with some (team-agreed upon) sanction. Can be funny (baking some muffins for next team sit-in) or training oriented (burpies, burpies and some burpies on top) penalties. This is dependent on the mentality of your team. *Player refusal. “I’ve come by bike, I’m already warm”, “I played Jugger for #number of years, I’ve never needed warming up” or “You don’t do it right; you have to do such and that and I won’t do it otherwise” are only some excuses I’ve heart over the years. **Convince them: Easily said, I know. Try to find the argument the player will listen to. Explain it to them why warmup is essential. Some players can be convinced with logic or (“It’s better because of “) emotionally (“Please support the team even if you have another opinion, it’s hard to change training structures.”) or with authority (“It’s safety first and good practice and if you don’t do it I can’t let you play first team/I can’t coach you because I’d be complicit in your injuries.”). **Get the team behind you: If you can’t convince them, maybe teammates can. Or they will fall in line when the bulk of the team will do it. Or they just need to express their different opinion before they fall in line. **Listen to them: Maybe he/she has a point or some knowledge to share. He doesn’t understand why warmup is important or why it has to be different from the known state. The player could have injuries or other illnesses you don’t know about or the physical level is too high. **Start slow and improve: When I started introducing warmup to an existing team, some experienced players couldn’t run 300 meters without getting side stitches. Start on the performance level of your players and continuously improve on the exercises. *Player Groups: Some players come for sport, some for socializing, but most players come to training for some combination of both. If you have an extreme heterogenical player base, a split between ambitious tournament players and “social optimizer” can make sense. **Performance proxy: Start with the tournament team and implement your structural changes with them. When all the good and exemplary players will do it, you will have an easy standing extending it to the rest of your team. **Lobby your reforms: Get the players to support your changes in the team before you introduce them to the team. Different players will listen to different arguments and when they know what’s coming they are more likely to support your claim. It is important to do warmups regularly until the players are warming up themselves properly. It’s best when the players actually know what they are doing and that they are doing at least a basic warmup set when not supervised. Your warmup procedure can and should be varied and improved, unless it is really good and thorough. The latter will take a lot of time. Pregunta clave: estiramientos dinámicos vs. estáticos I’ll try to write something like a stretching in a nutshell, but for a deeper understanding you should read yourself into the subject. It’s definitely worth a full article later on. Generally said, stretching is done to increase the mobility of your body and limbs. The more mobile, the less susceptible we are to injuries (as long as we have the muscle to stabilize) and the more agile we can perform. I’ll go into the two most commonly known techniques for stretching; dynamic and static. Dynamic stretching is a stretch performed in a constant movement. By executing slow, controlled movements through (ideally) the full range of a certain motion sequence, our tendons, ligaments and muscles getting prepared for physical exercise. Dynamic stretches in general are not improving long-term mobility. *performed mostly during warmup and before tournament games *prepares the body for motion and exercise Static stretching is done for preserving and extending our limb and body movement radius (again: tendons, ligaments and muscles). It is a must after heavy physical training to prevent muscle shortening. The theories that static stretching would reduce muscle tension or relax muscles have been scientifically disproved missing, but your overall performance is slightly reduced. Therefore static stretches are best suited for cool down practices and individual problem areas. *performed mostly in cool down *preserves and increases mobility *can relieve personal problem zones In sports practice, a combination of static and dynamic methods is often executed. As each sport has individual stress bearing areas on the human body, a good warmup is suited for the subsequent exercise. Static stretching also can be good for people not previously engaged in sports, since injury prevention and body perception is more important than raw physical performance capabilities for them. More detail about stretching and related topics will be presented in a separate article. ¡Esto ha sido todo! La próxima semana os presentaremos el "Gnomentamiento", un conjunto de técnicas de calentamiento y relajación muscular recopilado por Gnom durante sus muchos años de experiencia. Esperamos que os haya parecido útil, y que nos dejéis vuestras opiniones, preguntas y sugerencias tanto en la sección de comentarios como a través de nuestras redes sociales (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram) o nuestro correo electrónico (info@fejugger.es). Categoría:Entradas